


Whatever It Takes

by jotchLIFE



Series: The Unexpected Truth [3]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotchLIFE/pseuds/jotchLIFE
Summary: Maggie and OA finally talk.
Relationships: Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Series: The Unexpected Truth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711285
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This takes place after 'The Realization' and 'Conflicted.' There will be one more part after this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Maggie was spending her Saturday off cleaning. What little free time she had during the week, she didn’t want to spend cleaning. It's not that her apartment was dirty, just… cluttered.

She almost smiled when her phone buzzed on the table, happy for the distraction. Looking at it, she seen it was a text from Kristen. 'Hey. McSorely's tonight. 8. DO NOT say no. Trying to get the others to join.'

Maggie almost did say no. A quiet night curled up on the couch sounded pretty good, but she agreed anyway. 'I'll be there.'

FBIFBI

At 7:55 that evening, Maggie's cab pulled into the parking lot at McSorely's. She paid the driver and stepped out, immediately seeing OA's truck. Her heart sped up a bit and she chastised herself. 'Get a grip, Maggie. You see him everyday. Tonight is no different.' With that, she took a deep breath and pushed through the doors.

Inside was much darker and louder than the parking lot. Maggie made her way through the crowd of people, to the back, where the team normally sat. 

"Maggie! Over here!"

Maggie seen Kristen waving to her from a corner booth. She was joined by OA and Scola. 

Kristen gave Maggie a quick hug when she got to the table. "Hey, so glad you could make it."

"Yeah thanks, me too." She smiled at the three agents, her eyes lingering on OA for a little longer than the rest… and his doing the same.

Maggie couldn't help but notice how nice OA looked. He was wearing black slacks, and a black button down shirt, with the top two buttons undone… definitely not a look he would wear to work.

"Grab a seat." Scola motioned to the empty seat across from him. "Join the party."

Maggie slid into the booth. "Is the rest of the team coming?"

Kristen shook her head. "Jubal said he might join us later, but probably not. The others declined."

Everyone had drinks except for Maggie, so OA nodded for the waitress to come over. When she did, Maggie ordered a beer. It wasn't long until all four agents had their drinks and were talking about anything and everything but work. 

About thirty minutes later, they decided Jubal probably wouldn't be coming. Scola and Kristen got up to shoot some pool, so Maggie and OA were left alone at the table.

OA couldn't keep his eyes off of Maggie. She looked beautiful… well, she always looked beautiful, but tonight, it was like he was seeing her in a different light. Her hair was down, and framing her face. She had on a bit more eyeliner than she normally wore, and it brought out her eyes… chocolate, with gold around her pupils, and her lips, which OA desperately wanted to kiss, were covered with a light mauve lipstick. She wore a dark, wine colored shirt, that was more form-fitting and low-cut than she would wear to work… and to OA, she was stunning.

When he first got Kristen's text, OA hadn't wanted to go to McSorely's, but then she sent another text saying Maggie was going, and he couldn't resist.

So, here they were now, intently staring at each other, and neither even trying to hide it.

OA was the first to crack. He gave Maggie a sweet smile, which she quickly returned. "You look really good, Mags."

Maggie couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks. "Thank you, so do you."

After they finished their drinks, OA surprised Maggie. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on. Let's dance."

Maggie smiled, even brighter than before. "Yeah."

They made their way through the crowd of people before settling on the dance floor. Maggie put her arms around OA's neck, and his went around her waist. The song that was playing wasn't exactly slow, but it was stripped down enough to be considered a romantic dance.

Staring into Maggie's eyes, OA couldn't help but think that having her in his arms, was the best feeling in the world. He wanted to kiss her… and he probably would have if their coworkers weren't around. He could tell something was changing between the two of them, and he knew Maggie felt it as well. "Maggie, I think we need to talk."

Maggie almost stilled her movements, but at the same time, a look of relief seemed to wash over her features. "Okay, what about?"

OA was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that question. "Not here. Let's go for a walk."

Maggie only nodded and followed OA towards the exit. They passed by the pool tables, so OA got Kristen and Scola's attention. "We're going to head out. I'm going to give Maggie a ride home."

Kristen glanced between both of them. "So soon?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, I think we are both pretty beat."

"Yeah, but thanks." OA added, "This has been fun." Any other time, he would've felt bad about bailing on a night Kristen had planned for the team, but tonight, Maggie was his only concern. 

"Okay, see you Monday." Kristen smiled at her friends, and Scola gave a small wave.

"See ya." They headed out to the parking lot, OA placing his hand on Maggie's back to guide her through the door. The two missed the knowing smirks shared between Kristen and Scola.

When they got outside, OA looked at Maggie. "Let's take my truck to the park, and then we can go for a walk."

"Okay, sounds good."

It was going on ten o'clock, and the drive to the park was short and relatively quiet. Maggie and OA caught each other's gaze ever now and then, and when they did, they couldn't help but smile.

OA found a spot to pull in, right outside the park, and they both exited the truck. It was dark, except for the few streetlights, and the pale glow of the moon. The two agents walked for a bit, just enjoying the night and each other's company.

Maggie knew what OA wanted to talk about. After all, she felt a huge change in their relationship tonight. She was surprised at how quickly the night had taken a turn. It was as if everything had changed the second she walked over to that booth. 

So lost in thought, Maggie almost jumped when OA grabbed her hand. She stopped, and turned so that she was facing him. "OA…" She totally forgot what she was going to say as she seen the intensity burning in his eyes. 

Without saying a word, OA reached up and cupped Maggie's cheek with one hand, his other still holding hers. He leaned down, hearing her breath hitch, and captured her lips with his own. She immediately kissed him back. It was gentle, but still passionate, and it conveyed all the love they felt for one another. They only separated when the need for air became too much.

OA rested his forehead against Maggie's, and grinned. "We still need to have that talk."

Maggie, still slightly breathless and dazed, chuckled. "Yeah, probably so."

OA led her over to a bench, and they both sat down. He grabbed both of her hands in his, and faced her. "Maggie… I think I'm starting to see how you feel about me, but I need to hear you say it, and I need you to know how I feel about you."

"Well, if that kiss was any sort of indication, then I'm starting to get the picture." She smiled, but she was dead serious.

OA smiled back. "We both know I'm not the best with words, so I was hoping to convey my feelings in some other way. Maggie, it took me awhile to admit to myself how I feel about you. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose that. I guess I was… scared of what it might mean for us. You're my partner, and I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do… and I don't want to deny it anymore. I love you, Mags."

His eyes held such sincerity that Maggie felt like she could cry. Instead, she squeezed his hands and started to pour her heart out. "OA, I love you too. When I realized that, I tried to push those feelings away. I had no idea you felt the same. Every time we've spent time together lately, I've wanted to blurt those words out so bad. I just couldn't risk the amazing thing we have now." She paused for a moment. "I take it that this is why things didn't work with Mona."

"Right. I think I knew deep down how I felt about you all along, but it didn't truly hit me until the trip to South Beach. My mind couldn't stop coming back to you, and the life I want with you. That's why I started spending more time with you. I knew I couldn't be with you in a romantic relationship, so I wanted you in my life in every other aspect."

Maggie looked down at their intertwined hands. "I want this, OA… I want us." There were so many unasked questions in her voice.

"I do too, Maggie… More than anything."

"Our jobs…" When she finally looked up, she couldn't meet OA's eyes. He could see, even with the dim light, there were unshed tears in her own.

"Hey, look at me. Maggie, I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with you. If it means transferring to another department, that's what I'll do." His voice was soft, but filled with so much determination. 

Maggie's eyes grew wide. "No, OA --"

"Maggie, listen to me. I've already thought about this. If leaving the team means I get to be with you, then I will be more than happy to do it."

"OA, I don't want to tear you away from the team, one that you love… What if I put in for a transfer?"

"I do love the team, but I love you more, and there is absolutely no way I'm letting you do that."

Tears were streaming down Maggie's face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." OA pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily returned.

Neither were sure of what the future would hold, but they did know that they loved each other, and they were finally able to express that love… and both were willing to do whatever it took to ensure that it stayed that way.


End file.
